


Free At Last (excerpt)

by pandemoniax3



Series: Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Omega Rights [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Always Female Castiel, Castiel-centric, F/M, Female Castiel, Gen, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Prince Dean, Prince Michael, Underage Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemoniax3/pseuds/pandemoniax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castielle, beloved Omega Princess of Caelum has just been told that she was to be mated to Alpha Dean Winchester of Lauregaea, without her prior knowledge. With her uncle, Metatron, as King Regent, him, Crown Prince Michael, and the King's counsel decided that as Michael's first official decree, Castielle is to be betrothed in order to join Kingdoms for the upcoming war.</p><p>This is an excerpt of the real thing, something I put out to see the general response. If you liked this, check out the full chapter and do what you will with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free At Last (excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an excerpt of the story that I am currently writing. If people like it, I will continue to write. I want to write an actual.. story.
> 
> story consists of: A/B/O, Underage, Age Difference, Omega Castiel, Alpha Dean, Arranged Marriage, Female!Castiel
> 
> Comments, Reviews, yay!

The bee, startled from the puffs of breath as the Princess spoke, launched itself off the Gardenia to float across the Greenhouse for another source of pollen. Unfazed, Castiel pushed aside a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she lazily looked back to see her flustered hand maiden with her gaze down.  


"Was there something you needed from me, Hannah?"

Shaken out of her admiration, Hannah stepped forward, making sure at first to close the door behind her to prevent anything from coming in or going out. Clearing her throat, she looked up to see the Princess looking up at her from the ground, kneeling in place.

"Y-yes, my Lady… His H-highness has summoned you to the throne room… He wishes to see you immediately."

Sighing, Castielle slowly rose to her feet, making sure to brush off any stray soil or grass from her indigo, silk garb. Readjusting the flow of her dress and readjusting the golden bands and bangles from her arms and wrists, she stepped forward, walking out the door with Hannah following closely behind her.

Princess Castielle was known throughout the lands as the Kingdom's most beloved. She walked with such grace that made Hannah fall in love with the Princess even more than she already had. Although she was only 13 years old, and an Omega to boot, the Kingdom loved her. Everyone, even the blind and deaf could see that she had such a kind and loving nature that made the people want her affections; and in turn, Castielle loved her Kingdom as much as a 13 year old could. Some believed that it was her Omega designation that gave her such a motherly-affection for her people.

Even with her persona, Castielle was gorgeous at such a young age, destined to be one of the most beautiful royals that Caelum has ever seen. Even Hannah could see that whichever Alpha Prince that catches her eye would be a lucky one. Her Highness would attract a suitable mate and she would have beautiful pups with her high cheek bones and her sharpened nose. Her dark, brown, flowing hair shapes her strong jaw and flawless face. Even her piercing, bright, blue eyes would grace her Alpha with such love and affections.

Looking up, Hannah almost stumbled into the Princess when she stopped at the doors of the Throne room. She was so lost in thought; she hadn't realized that they walked throughout the Castle to where they were now. Coughing, Hannah fixed herself upright in order to cover her carelessness, making sure to glare at the two soldiers who were snickering quietly.

Castielle turned to said two foot soldiers guarding the doors and smiled in a little smile of hers that had their hearts flutter.

"Good morning, Daniel. Good morning, Bartholomew."

Your Grace," the two spoke in unison before they stepped forward and opened the door in synchronization. As Castielle stepped forward, the two bowed in reverence before closing the doors behind her, leaving her in the presence of his Highness.

Castielle never really liked the Throne room. Even though she grew up and made appearances for events as her duty as the princess, the room was always too gaudy for her. The Throne itself was a bit tacky in her opinion; solid gold, intricate engravings in Enochian, solid gems encrusted within and the softest silks and satins for padding.  _Oiad_ ,  _help me._  Castielle barely contained her urge to roll her eyes whenever she saw it.

On the throne sat Metatron, angled sideways as he rested his chin on a propped up fist. Behind him to his right was Inias, his personal servant. In his hand held a parchment in which Castielle thought nothing of it. It was normal for Inias to carry around some kind of document for Metatron to look over.

Walking forward, Castielle stopped short of the stairs leading to the Throne, bowing in respect to the man on the throne.

"Uncle, you called for me?" Metatron jumped slightly, turning to look at his niece. Grinning, he sat up straight, folding his hands in front of his face.

"Castielle,  _ol hoath…_ I did in fact call for you; which is good that you came as soon as I did so. I have important matters to discuss with you and they are very urgent."

Holding his hand out without a glance, Inias silently stepped up to place the parchment into his hand. Smirking, Metatron waved the scroll in Castielle's direction.

"Do you know what this is, my sweet?"

Shaking her head no, she waited for her uncle to continue.

" _This_ … is a proposal! From King John Winchester of Lauregaea." Giggling, he continued. "This is a  _proposal_  of joining our two kingdoms,  _ol hoath._  An alliance through  _marriage!_ "

Metatron's cheeks were a rosy red, his body vibrating in uncontainable excitement. Castielle looked at her uncle with narrowed eyes and a pinched expression.

"That is rather… commendable, Uncle. But… what does it have to do with me?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he turned to his beloved niece.

"Castielle…  _Ol hoath…_ " Standing, Metatron walked down the steps of the throne, bringing a hand to her ace. He brushed her cheek with a thumb as he whispered. "It is a proposal of marriage between you and his heir, the Crowned Prince, Dean."

" _What!?_ " Castielle hissed in between her teeth. Usually so calm and reserved in nature such as a stereotypical omega, Castielle allowed herself to retaliate against this one thing. "Have you already responded?" The words felt like sand in her mouth, scratching at her throat.

Metatron snickered before circling behind her, gently pulling her hair back behind her shoulders like a thoughtful predator. He leaned forwards and sighed softly in her ear. Once Castielle began to feel as if time stopped, Metatron whispered in her ear, "Yes, I have  _ol hoath._  I sent a messenger with a reply, right before you came."

Castielle wasn't sure if she heard correctly, a sudden ringing in her ear as blood began to rush to her head making her feel light headed.

"W-what? What, pray tell, was your response, Uncle?" Castielle chewed on her inner cheek, trying to prevent herself from bursting out with something she would probably later regret.

"Well, my little _Omega_ ," a word that for the first time in her life made her flinch. "I said yes, you and Dean are to be mated, and if it all goes according to plan, in three moons."

Wrenching herself from her uncle, infuriated she growled as silver began to bleed out into her irises.

"I did  _not_  consent to this, Uncle—nor do you have the authority,  _Beta._ "

At the blatant show of disrespect, Metatron growled and in a blink of an eye, he had stepped right up with a hand wrapped tight around her throat, pinching tightly. Instinctively, Castielle exposed what little of her neck that she could, but with a last ounce of defiance, she kept her eyes on his face, looking straight into the copper of his eyes. Metatron was closing in with yellow, crooked teeth as he snapped at her in a show of dominance. She could feel the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, burning by the heat of her Uncle's rank breath that seemed to come impossibly closer.

"You will show me the respect that I deserve,  _Omega_!" Snapped his teeth once more, he dropped her heavily.

Castielle could feel the ghost of his fingertips around her neck, a ghost pain constricting her breath as her vision narrowed, blackening around the edges.

"I will do what I wish. I hold the crown—"

"As King Regent! You must forget that Michael is turning of age in the next moon. What does  _he_  have to say about this!?"

Metatron glared at his niece, still standing with her hand protectively wrapped around her neck. He saw her mouth opening in the form of a continuous retort before she doors of the Grand Hall opened. Smirking, he turned around to see Michael standing in the archway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ol hoath: My love  
> Oiad: God
> 
> Yay, you finished the excerpt, and if you liked it, let me know! Kudos and Comments are always welcome; and they do in fact encourage me to continue writing.  
> This was a little thing I thought of last night, and I immediately began to start writing. I dished out about 5k words, and that's just the beginning.  
> So, please! Let me know, if you like it; it's not a lot exposed in this, but it's the running line of the story.
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
